


A Little Secret

by The_Wordsdealer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Academia, Breathplay, Escort Service, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Original Male Character, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, uncomfortable sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wordsdealer/pseuds/The_Wordsdealer
Summary: Jongin is left to do the aftercare.





	A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Jongin, or Kai - his working name, sits on the sofa of the king suite as instructed. He’s waiting for the other escort and their client of the night. A client booked him and another boy from a different agency for four hours. The man paid four times the overnight rate, upfront, and promised the usual rate afterwards and that’s just for them alone, he pays the agent fee separately. To be real, Jongin is kind of nervous about the whole thing, being offered that much money means they would involve in some freaky shit. It’s not that it’s abnormal, being a high-class escort that he is. He’s been on both ends, has been in some truly nasty orgies and stuff so he's pretty much seen everything. He can’t wait to finish his PhD so he can kiss his escort life goodbye. 

Speaking of freaky, this client gave a set of really particular requests:

\- Age range: 21-24

\- Be clad in white short-sleeve button-up shirt, tucked in black skinny trousers with black belt and white ankle socks

\- Have black hair, if not, dye their hair black, with their bangs down

\- Shaved from eyebrow down

\- No make up

\- No tattoos

\- No perfume

\- Not be late

\- No talking

\- No condoms

And then a list of what he wants to do with/to them. 

Well, that’s one straightforward client. Nothing seems too extreme. No toys. No BDSM. Just rough sex, light breathplay, a little spanking; all of which Jongin can handle. What makes Jongin nervous is a clause stating they can’t protest anything from the deal until the man leaves the room or else they won’t be paid. However, Jongin can’t say no to that since that means he doesn’t have to worry about money for at least four months, after weighting in tuition. He wonders who would be chosen, hopefully not someone he can’t stand. 

At that moment, the door opens. Jongin looks up. Electric jolts through him, leaving him stunned, jaw dropped. 

“Sehun?!”, Jongin manages to half-scream half-squeak the sound out.

“Jongin …” The other boy says weakly and stares back at him, equally stunned. 

Oh.Fucking.Sehun. Oh my God. Oh my God. What are the fucking chances?! Standing at the door is his boyfriend of three years! They met when enrolling in the same PhD program three years earlier. They live in the same flat. And he never knew. Sehun never knew. Jongin doesn’t know what to feel. He doesn’t want to know what to feel. His brain short-circuits all of the sudden. He just stares as the other boy takes off his suit jacket and shoes.

Briefly after, Sehun joins Jongin on the sofa, situating to his right. They stay in intense, awkward silence. That doesn’t last too long because the the door clicks again. In steps the client. Jongin feels weirdly relieved. Okay, here’s the battle plan: be Kai for now, be Jongin when thing is done. Compartmentalize, Jongin. Compartmentalize. Kai doesn’t know his partner. He won’t feel jealous and have an intense urge to punch anyone’s looking at the other boy lewdly or using his body for sexual needs. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, suppressing Jongin. 

The client is a white man in his late 30s/early 40s - Jongin guesses, a little shorter than they are but there’s something about him that makes Jongin shiver, overpowered with authority. It could be his sharp, angular face; might be his deep cleft chin; may be his muscular build; perhaps his slick, clear-cut hair; one hundred percent his hawk-like eyes; and definitely his stance. The man seems to not notice their presence, heading straight to the bathroom. Yet, he tilts his head a little, piercing through Sehun with his eyes. His boyfriend instinctively grabs Jongin’s forearm, probably startled. 

It takes quite a while, waiting for the man to shower. The two of them do not dare move or make a sound. At last, the man steps out, clad only in a pair of black boxers. His abs are well-defined. Jongin shifts interestingly, a whisk of fresh air from - to be respectful - less desirable men and women he was in service of. Sehun shifts a little nervously, hand sliding up and down Jongin’s forearm. 

The client just sits across them and stares for a long time, drinking them in. Sehun suddenly has a strong desire to inspect his toes. Jongin looks behind, inspecting whether the man really looks at them or behind them. The man then moves forward, sits on his heels, and cups their jaw, thumbing Sehun’s bottom lip and Jongin’s jaw line. 

“So lovely,” he whispers, bringing their head closer to each other. He keeps his ministrations, must be wondering whose lips he should claim first.

The old man then tilts Sehun’s chin up and presses their lips together. Very quick, his other hand leaves Jongin and comes rest on Sehun’s jaw. He pulls the boy’s jaw down and slithers inside his mouth, earning a throaty grunt. Satisfied, he slides his hands down Sehun’s lower back and pushes him further down the sofa. He lets go of the youngest and pulls Jongin down for an open mouth kiss, manhandling him to half-sit beside Sehun. He moves his lips along Jongin jaws, both hands caressing both boys’ bodies underneath their shirts. He nips down Jongin’s neck, Adam’s apple, collar bones; the boy cranes his neck to give him more access. Their breaths quicken.

The client takes the collar of Jongin’s shirt between his teeth. His right hand leaves the tan boy’s belly and yanks, button by button falls apart. Leaving one side of the shirt hanging on Jongin’s right shoulder, he dives down to take the boy’s nipple between his teeth, grazing gently. Jongin moans throatily, hands fly to grip Sehun’s left thigh. The moment the man switches his tongue to Jongin’s other nub, licking through the remaining part of Jongin’s shirt, his left hand shifts down to stroke Sehun’s cock through his trousers. Staccato of moans leaves the two boys’ mouths now. 

The old man moves over to kiss Sehun again, muffling his moans. Meanwhile, his right hand masterfully pulls Jongin’s zipper down, then the boy’s boxers, to claim his half-hard cock. Jongin’s breath hitches, resting his head on Sehun’s left shoulder. Sehun exhales sharply when the man lets him, moving down to nip on the underside of his chin. The client pushes Sehun’s shirt up to his underarm, thumb circling his nipple. He pinches sharply and Sehun arches up, head falling against Jongin’s, as he lets out a breathy whimper. 

Jongin looks over as he feels Sehun turning his face towards him, mewling through gritted teeth directly to his right ear. The sight shot straight his loin, making him hard faster than the client’s rough hand on his cock. Sehun is crinkling his eyes and biting his bottom lip as the old man works his mouth and hand all over his torso. Jongin guesses that his boyfriend must be quite popular. He can fake his moans and pleasure all he wants but there’s just no match to Sehun’s display of vulnerability. It stokes fire within his own ribcage, let alone their client. His boyfriend is a damn good actor. Sehun isn’t that vulnerable when he’s with Jongin. Somehow, that oddly comforts him. 

The old man lets go of Jongin’s cock as the boy whines to tuck down both Sehun’s trousers and boxers in one go. He does the same with Jongin. He then strokes both boys’ cocks and makes them fold their legs up to their chests. Sehun still has his eyes closed, forehead resting on Jongin’s shoulder while Jongin looks back at him through lidded eyes. Both have flush spread beautifully through their upper bodies. Sehun is leaner while Jongin has more defined abs, he contends. He rubs Sehun’s right thigh and Jongin’s left thigh at the same time. Jongin just flexes his stomach while Sehun jerks and curls his toes. The younger boy is more sensitive, apparently, or is a better actor. Whatever it is, it would be fun to break him.

The old man takes Sehun’s cock in his mouth. That surprises Jongin for the mere fact that the man doesn’t come across as the type who would do that. His thought is cut when thick fingers trail his lips and pushes past them. He licks and suck at them submissively, the way he thinks the old man would like. Apparently, Jongin can’t compete Sehun’s moaning game either. The sounds coming from his right is downright sinful and … diverse, not cookie-cutter porn-like moans. Sehun isn’t that loud when they’re together. He glances at the other boy through the corner of his eyes and what he sees makes him salivates even more. Sehun’s biting his index finger while his left hand bunches around his shirt collar. 

The old man surges up to claim Sehun’s mouth again while his right hand slides lower to Jongin’s entrance. His tongue probes deep, biting the youngest boy’s lips; his fingers teases Jongin’s rim. Shortly after, he gestures Jongin to take the lube. The tan boy obeys, squirting a hefty amount on his fingers.

“Kiss each other,” he orders hoarsely as he warms up the lube.

Jongin shifts closer immediately and captures Sehun’s mouth, natural and familiar. He moans into the other boy’s mouth as he feels a finger pushing past his entrance, crooked when knuckle-deep. The finger in him is relentless, twisting and turning. Jongin doesn’t know whether to grind down on the client’s hand or stay still because he loves how easy Sehun surrenders. A moment later, it’s the other boy’s turn to moan. He cracks his eye open, oh, the client is rimming Sehun's - Jongin must admit - very inviting pink hole. Jongin kisses the younger harder, his right hand flies up to grip Sehun’s neck. Both boys moan messily into the kiss. Jongin is left hanging when the client steers Sehun away, making the younger suck on his point finger. 

Jongin’s hand shoots up to hold Sehun’s when one finger turns to two inside him, the digits pressing harshly and relentlessly on his prostate, making him wail, half wanting to back away, half wanting to grind down. Sehun doesn’t fare better as a finger joins the tongue probing at his hole. The youngest winces in discomfort at the dry slide of spit. He tries to arch away but moans raspily as the finger angles up, hitting his prostate dead-on. He lets out tiny whimpers as precum starts oozing out the slit. On the one hand, Jongin doesn’t entirely enjoy the idea of Sehun being fingered with only spit. He knows the other boy isn’t fragile but his stomach knots weirdly anyway. On the other hand, the sight makes Jongin forget to moan as he clenches sporadically around the fingers within him. He turns away as the client suddenly looks him in the eyes, as if being caught by the teacher when he was staring at his crush for too long. 

The old man pulls out of Sehun, watching the boy’s hole fluttering at the loss. At the same time, he slows down his right hand, opting to slowly massage Jongin’s prostate instead. He coats two fingers of his left hand with Sehun’s precome and slide them in the youngest once more. The boy bites his own forearm to muffle his scream, his other hand gripping Jongin’s hard. The old man leans down to tongue the tip of Jongin’s cock then slowly sinks down more, earning a series of breathy moans. A while later, he sits back on his heels and pulls both hands out. He gestures Jongin to squeeze more lube onto his hands and without further ado, pushing three fingers into each again. He thoroughly enjoys the view and the sounds. Both boys are moaning in sync with each other and with each punctuation of their prostates. Sehun grips his own shirt collar while Jongin has one hand gripping Sehun’s hip bone and the other holding the underside of his knees for dear life. 

The client continues until the boys’ moans grow louder, until their insides fluttering, waiting for release. When he senses both are near, he pulls out, not forgetting to catch his fingers on the rims, leaving both boys shaking. He stands up, wiping his hands on his boxers and taking it off. He doesn’t miss the subtle shivers from the boys and chuckles internally. He steps closer to the sofa and beckons both to kneel in front of the sofa. He guides Sehun up to suck at the tip while motions Jongin down to mouth his balls. He closes his eyes, exhales through his teeth as he tangles through their hair, content at skillful swerving to tongues. After a while, he pulls Jongin away and pushes deeper into Sehun’s mouth. He doesn’t relent, just pushing down Sehun’s throat, gripping his hair. The boy gags a little but recover quickly. A few quick thrusts later and he pulls out, sending the youngest into a coughing fit, drooling in tears. Jongin takes him into his mouth without him having to guide the boy. He thrusts shallowly, teasing the tan boy’s throat only ever so lightly. He thumbs Sehun’s tears away as he pushes down Jongin’s throat. 

When the old man can finally thrust comfortably into Jongin’s mouth, he motions Sehun to get on all four on the sofa. Oh, now, isn’t that just beautiful? Without warning, he lands a rough smack on the youngest’s left buttock, making the boy yelp and surge forward. He quickly pulls the boy’s hip back and smacks the right as he thrusts roughly into Jongin. He continues spanking Sehun, letting Jongin deepthroat him leisurely. He likes the sounds coming out of the youngest’s mouth at the rough treatment - every hiss, whimper, groan, grunt, bleat, sparks pleasure within him. He only stops until the youngest is sobbing onto the sofa’s edge, soft cock flailing, thighs shaking violently as they threaten to collapse. He release his death grip on Jongin’s head and pulls out, the boy inhaling sharply as he tries to stop the tears. 

Jongin eyes Sehun worriedly as their client pulls his shaking boyfriend down to the carpet and drapes him over the sofa. What the hell? You don’t have to spank people that much and that hard. Yes, Jongin's been a part of many rougher sessions but this is his boyfriend! Jongin dislikes this dude. His thought is cut as the client loops under his shoulder to pull him up on the sofa. His heart drops when he sees Sehun’s teary eyes. The other boy shoots him an angry look, as if he wanted to sock the fuck out of the client’s jaw. Of course, his baby is a fighter. Sure, it’s a part of the deal but they don’t have to like it. 

A condom is thrown on his lap. Jongin takes the cue and tears it off, rolling it on the old man’s cock. It’s the type with lube coating. He reaches over for the bottle of lube but has his hand batted away. What? That can’t be enough. The old man situates behind the kneeling Sehun and perks the boy’s ass up before guiding his cock into the twitching hole. The boy lets out a choked moan, unable to squirm away with the death grip on his hips so he opts to claw the sofa surface instead, eyes squeezed shut. That turns into a long wail as the man keeps plunging forward unforgivingly, splitting the boy apart. Jongin decides that he strongly dislikes this dude. He knows that noise, Sehun is truly uncomfortable, no acting here. First, fingering Sehun dry and and now penetrating him with insufficient lube. That’s just unnecessarily rough. It’s not that Jongin and Sehun have never had rough sex before but nothing to this degree. 

The client has the courtesy to wait a little. Then, he pulls out to Sehun’s rim, spits at it and bottoms out again. He repeats that several times, opening the youngest up nice and slow, gradually fucking the resistance out of him. The boy’s whimpers turn into soft keens. The old man pushes Sehun’s shirt up, exposing his back. He runs a hand down the boy’s spine, earning a full body shudder. Eventually, his hand goes back to the delicate hip and he starts thrusting in earnest, rough and deep. Sehun grunts loudly. The old man’s thighs clash harshly against the youngest’s buttocks. The boy cries out as the client punctuates each thrust with a smack. He hisses as the boy clenches around him whenever his palm hits the flesh beneath. Soon enough, the man hauls Sehun off the sofa, making the boy bury his face in the carpet, body arched, ass up in the air. With a hand on Sehun’s neck, he grinds even deeper into him, enjoying how the boy taking it and moaning submissively. He thrusts faster and faster and Sehun gets louder, knees threatening to give up. Sensing that, he goes back to grip the youngest’s hip, holding him solidly in place. One last hard thrust and he pulls out, letting Sehun slump on the carpet, breathless, red, gaping. 

Jongin fights back the urge to run over Sehun to hold him. He still eyes the boy on the carpet - now has curled onto his side - as he is made to stand up and bend over on the sofa. He hears the condom gets peeled off and lube being squeezed. He grimaces a little when cold lube is poured directly on his hole. Jongin moans as the old man slowly pushes in, one hand softly holding his hip while the other looping around to stroke his cock. Suddenly, it’s like the client is a different person, all loving and gentle. Jongin shudders as the old man runs his lips from the top of his spine to the small of his back as a comfortable rhythm is set. He keeps his fake exaggerated moans, clenches hard whenever his prostate is hit, and glances at Sehun as much as he can. He had read the deal all over again but never thought the roughness would only be concentrated on one of them. The other boy looks up and nods to him, signalling that he’s okay.

A while later, the client pulls out of Jongin and let the tan boy slump down to the ground. He goes back to Sehun and enters him unceremoniously, resuming his brutal pace while the boy gasps and chokes and moans helplessly. Moments later, he stops abruptly to flip Sehun onto his front before shoving in. That doesn’t last long. Sehun gets a second of breath before the man has him up to all four, ramming wildly into him and pulling him back uncoordinatedly to meet his thrusts. Not long after, he yanks an orgasm out of Sehun, the boy comes violently over the carpet. The old man hauls the youngest up while he was still coming and sits on the sofa. He has the boy lean back and brace himself on the back of the sofa while he holds the boy’s legs up and drives up to him. Soon, a hand sneaks inside Sehun’s shirt to tweak his nipples. The remain loops under both of his knees to fold him in half. Minutes later, Sehun starts to wail incoherently and squirm, oversensitive, and the hand on his nipples moves up on his throat. It squeezes until the boy is silent. Long after, when the old man starts to move more fanatically, he lets go of Sehun’s throat and shifts his arms back under Sehun’s knees, opening him up widely. And Sehun screams. He screams and screams. The thrusting doesn’t relent. The client keeps fucking Sehun as the boy’s screams turning into sobs. His pace remains the same throughout his orgasm, making the hole he’s thrusting in milking every single drop. Afterwards, he pulls Sehun up and flop him aside so come wouldn’t drip on his body. 

Jongin wonders why he just sits there like that? Is it because of the money? Is it because he’s afraid of the other man? Is it because Sehun mouths “I’m okay” to him when he is hauled to the sofa? The client comes to him, still hard and isn’t done with both of them, yet so he shoves those thoughts away. Jongin lies on his back and spreads his legs as instructed. Moments later, Sehun is scooped up to place over him. He instinctively circle his arms around to hold him. Jongin tries to hide his smile as he feels the other boy getting hard again upon contact with him. He tries to suppress the urge to kiss Sehun’s hair, his ear, his jaw, to whisper encouragement, and to rub the other’s cock with his as well, knowing the other is doing the same. He feels the client’s cock lining at his rim and he squeezes Sehun harder, making the boy more thoroughly snuggle into the crook of his neck. Jongin moans at the obscene sound of freshly-reapplied lube. Soon, he gets comfortable (as much as it can be in this situation) at the soft rhythm inside him, the light rub against Sehun’s cock in tandem with the client’s thrust, and the warmth of Sehun enveloping him. He unknowingly rubs the other boy’s back, feeling Sehun relaxed. 

Not much later, Jongin feels his cock being pulled from underneath Sehun’s and Sehun being raised up, facing him with his arms braced beside Jongin’s head. He lets out a breathless moan as its tip being guided at Sehun’s entrance, rubbing against it. Slowly, Sehun is pushed down. The youngest frowned, squishing his lips together. Fuck, there’s no lube on Jongin’s cock. The slide isn’t too dry but it can hardly be comfortable for Sehun. Jongin shoots his hands up on Sehun’s sides, rubbing lightly. A little deeper and Sehun whimpers. Jongin tries his hardest not to glare at the old man. Shortly after, Jongin is thrown into a haze of distracted pleasure, cock hitting his prostate in a leisurely rhythm and Sehun being pushed up and down on his own cock in tandem with the thrusts within. Sehun’s mewls turn into whimpers as the old man spanks him again. The squeeze around his cock is supposed to be delicious but Sehun’s pained expression only makes his blood boil. He thinks of sneaking a hand between their trapped bodies to stroke Sehun but the old man shakes his head, knowing too well what he’s trying to do. 

Not long after, the old man pulls out, Jongin doesn’t miss the loss. Both him and Sehun freezes when they feel the man’s cock rubbing against Sehun’s stretched entrance when Jongin is still inside. A faint “Open him up for me” is uttered. Wait, this isn’t part of the deal, though it isn’t uncommon that things escalate, even with discussion beforehand. Jongin shakily spreads Sehun’s cheeks apart even more. Sehun looks at him, full of panic. The man pushes Sehun’s upper body down as he presses on. Jongin feels the other boy tenses up, shaking his head against Jongin’s shoulder. He’s about to voice his protest when he feels his own cock slowly being pulled out of Sehun with the other replacing it. He sighs in relief. Urgh, to hell with that fucker. Jongin moves a hand from Sehun’s hip to tangle his hair. He mouths encouragement to the other boy, “Come on, baby. Come on. It’s nearly done (or so he hopes).” Sehun doesn’t moan when the old man starts thrusting, rough and uncaring, just panting unevenly. The old man varies his thrust to test the waters but Sehun just stays silent. Jongin swears he sees a glimpse of satisfaction flashing through the man’s eyes. He hopes his and Sehun’s cock rubbing together is some sort of consolidation for the younger boy. After a while, the old man pulls out and Sehun slumps onto Jongin again. His cock is pushed inside Sehun again, this time just plugging him as the client presses in Jongin’s hole once more. Both him and Sehun tenses up again when the man’s finger teases Sehun’s rim. Dude, just give up the idea, even if you just do that to induce panic. Fortunately (as fortunate as it can be in this situation), the man just fucks him and Sehun in turn. 

A final round of rough-fucking of Sehun and the client pulls out, replacing his cock with Jongin’s. Jongin is instructed to fuck Sehun until he comes so he fucks his boyfriend’s abused hole as careful and gentle as he can. He would think Sehun has passed out if the other boy doesn’t stir lightly. Jongin sees the other man circle around to stand before his head. The client yanks Sehun up, making him slip deeper into Jongin, and shoves his cock inside Sehun’s throat. Jongin suppresses a moan at that, trying to keep his pace. When he sees the client getting lost in deepthroating Sehun, he quickly sneaks his hand down to stroke Sehun’s half-hard cock. 

“Please come. Please come,” he mouths, mostly to Sehun, a little to himself but also to the dick fucking his boyfriend’s mouth. Jongin just wants this to be over. 

Speaking of the devil, Jongin gets a kick to the shoulder of the hand stroking Sehun’s cock and a grunt telling him to go harder. The man is pressing deep inside Sehun’s throat, blocking his breath so Jongin complies. God, Sehun can only stay upright due to the client yanking him up, his knees and arms are shaking hard, his tears and drool are falling on Jongin’s chest. Jongin decides to close his eyes, grips Sehun’s hips tightly to make sure he doesn’t fall, trying his best to focus on the pleasure his cock is feeling as he thrusts hard and fast. That moment, the old man starts thrusting again as well, Jongin hears Sehun breathing through. 

The client comes first all over Sehun’s face with a grunt. He lets go of his hand, sending the boy into a coughing fit and falling against Jongin’s chest. Jongin hits orgasm moments later (thank God) and carefully, gently slides out of Sehun. He doesn’t care about how come oozes out over his cock or how the old man’s come is smearing against his chest, just hugging his exhausted boyfriend. The moment he hears the bathroom door click, he flips them over so Sehun can lie on his back and straighten his worn-out limbs. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a pwp but then ... things happen. The second chapter is just a long-ass Sekai's dialog. Also, I never planned for this to be my first Sekai fic but then ... things happen.


End file.
